fear_gta_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Elijah Lopez
"Born in 1986, my GTA universe self was pushed into the crime life after having to leave the west coast to liberty city for 4 years until returning in 2013 after messing up his relations with petrovic and the mob, forced to leave the city to his home state where he later lost a few friends he met in liberty city and is now currently laying low." Elijah Lopez is one of the few main protagonists of the story as of now, he currently lives in Paleto Bay in Southern San Andreas with Jackie, Austin, Myen and Zarek working in the Saints Row criminal buisness. DIMWORTH 2002: Life in the city of Dimworth started slow, and normal as a 16 year old kid. Spending most of his time playing video games or riding bikes with his neighborhood friends. A year later he transferred schools and had made friends with Reese and Jacob, a couple of trouble making kids. One night Elijah and the guys got arrested for graffiti and vandalism. 2005: A few years later. Being an adult now, he had learned from his mistakes and attempted to get out of the criminal life, but one day walking from college he was jumped by those kids and was told that they still needed to do the ultimate heist; robbing the liquor store. When the three kids pulled up to liquor store in Elijah's Ingot, Reese handed Elijah a pistol and told him to stay behind him in the store and watch out. Once the cops showed up, Elijah and Reese ran for the car but while they were entering the car Reese fired at the cops with his gun and was shot dead outside the car. While Jacob and Elijah were escaping the cops in the Rusty ingot, Elijah Jumped out of the moving car into a large bush and escaped on foot with the money. A few months later Elijah bought a one way ticket to Liberty City to avoid the cops in his city. Hoping to attend a college there and a new life. LIBERTY CITY During his arrival to Liberty City, Elijah had found a cheap apartment to stay at in northern Algonquin along with applying at Labor Finders in the area. Resuming a normal life for the next few years. 2012: Elijah then made a couple friends, Shavin Jit and Kojo. Asked them if they could move in with him to help him pay rent and utilities. This carried on for 8 months until Elijah ran into trouble again, One day at a local irish pub, Kojo pissed off a local Eastern European, Lenny Petrovic. By smashing his cars windshield. They were then kidnapped and taken to Kenny Petrovic, The father of Lenny Petrovic. and had the three men work for him to pay for the broken windshield, or else they would be executed by his son Lenny. Elijah and his friends agreed to work for him by doing all his errands and dirtywork. After a couple weeks of illegal work in the city, Petrovic was surprised by their fast work and granted them a career with the three men. But their next task was to perform a rescue mission for two of his old clients Andrew Medrano and his brother Andre. The three arrived at the building and rescued the brothers from the irish mob. Elijah, Kojo and Shavin commited their first kill in this building, leaving the building with only a single bullet wound to the right shoulder. 2013: Life was going great in the criminal world of liberty city, Elijah trained over the years with Weapons, Hand to Hand combat, driving and escaping police. After growing tired of working with Kenny Petrovic and his orders, The guys broke off from the mob to form a biker gang in southern Alderney, the Wild Zombie Gang LC. With the biker buisness up and running, we agreed to share the profits with Kenny Petrovic to keep the peace with the mob and at bay. When September came around, everything was going down the drain for Elijah. Kenny Petrovic accused us of robbing his supplies and set us up on a double-cross. Burning down the Biker Clubhouse and getting us arrested by the FIB. Elijah and his gang were then given a second chance by the FIB by going inside Kenny Petrovic's mansion and taking him out, we accepted the deal but on arrival the mob knew we were coming and killed GTA4 Corpse (former biker), Sargent Fathead (former biker) and badly wounded Crispy Waffles (former biker). We escaped the assault and left upstate Liberty, borded a product smuggling plane and flew west. Elijah, Shavin, Kojo, Andre, Andrew and Drummer escaped Liberty city and were presumed missing by the FIB. NORTH YANKTON The plane was low on fuel and requied an emergency landing in a abandon field in the snowy mid-west. Elijah and the gang then grabbed the guns they had and robbed food outlets and fuel from local farms. Getting the plane going again and taking off towards the Pacific. LOS SANTOS AND BLAINE COUNTY On their arrival to Sandy shores airfield, Elijah and the gang took over the Liqour Ace store and used it as a temporary hideout for their biker business. Kojo later grew tired of the hiding and left to Los Santos to his old neighborhood to regroup with friends (and Lamar Davis) for help and formed the BBE gang. Kojo recruited us and helped us get houses in the city under fake Social Security numbers and hooked us up with a local car salesman Simeon. 2014: A year passing and it seemed life was getting better with Elijah and his group running on their own accord without a mob on our back telling us what to do. Kojo began to get so big in the cities criminal business he had got lost in his ego and pushed Elijah and the old group in replace with his new friends. Moving on without kojo's help, Elijah and Shavin ran into Martin Medrazo. A highly known criminal businessman in the area. Helping Elijah and Shavin by working for him and his agenda, and pairing them with two other criminals he had recruited from Liberty City, Austin Walker and Myen Mason. 2015: Martin Medrazo noticing Elijah and his group's performance with his work, hand picked them for a special mission. had this idea of pulling a couple heists in the city with the help of